


Soft

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Flustered Aziraphale, Insecure Aziraphale, M/M, Supportive Crowley, Sweet Crowley, Weight talk, concerned Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Crowley gets concerned when Aziraphale turns down dessert.





	Soft

One of Crowley's favorite things was to watch Aziraphale enjoy food. It was something that made the angel happy and so in turn made him happy. And Aziraphale never turned down a delicious treat. So when the pair finished their dinner at the Ritz and Aziraphale didn't order dessert, red flags went up in Crowley's brain like a fire alarm.

"Any dessert for you two this evening?" The waitress asked, her bright red lips curved into a smile.

"I don't believe so, no," Aziraphale shook his head.

"Angel?" Crowley frowned at the principality.

"Perhaps just another glass of wine," Aziraphale held up his now empty flute.

"Of course," The waitress nodded before scurrying off to fetch the wine.

Crowley gaped at Aziraphale. "You never turn down dessert, angel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't want any," Aziraphale wiggled in place as if uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was taking.

"Don't want-Angel, you've never not wanted dessert," Crowley flailed a hand, nearly knocking over his own wine glass.

"Well there's a first time for everything," Aziraphale answered stiffly.

"No, no, no, that saying doesn't apply here. That's for skydiving and wearing the color orange," Crowley shook his head, his face sneering.

"Oh I do wish you wouldn't make a big deal of it," Aziraphale huffed, his face flushing slightly.

"Not make a big deal- of course I'm gonna make a big deal of it. I've spent the entire meal waiting to watch you indulge yourself in confections and you tell me you don't want any? And then you expect me not to make a big deal of it? That's blasphemy, angel. What would the Almighty say?"

"Oh Crowley, you're being dramatic," Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I am, but you not ordering that triple decker cake over there warrants it," Crowley pointed to a nearby table where a young couple was sharing a rich looking chocolate cake.

Aziraphale looked longingly at the treat as if it was forbidden.

"You would normally eat that entire thing alone," Crowley waved a hand around still, as he spoke.

"I do believe that's the problem," Aziraphale dropped his eyes to his lap where his hands were gripping his napkin for dear life.

"Problem? What in tarnation do you mean problem? How is that a problem?"

"I'm soft," Aziraphale huffed with a pout, his eyes meeting Crowley's glasses.

"Soft? Who cares?" Crowley screwed his face into a grimace.

"Gabriel said-"

"Let me stop you right there," Crowley held up a hand. "Gabriel is a wanker. You love dessert, do you not?"

Aziraphale nodded in shame.

"And it brings you joy to eat it, does it not?"

Another nod.

"Then there's nothing wrong with it. You shouldn't care what other people think, especially Gabriel," Crowley spat the name. "I think you're perfect the way you are."

This caught Aziraphale's attention. "What?"

"Wh-wh-wh-I-I-" Crowley stuttered trying to find a way to backtrack.

"Here's your wine," The waitress approached then, saving Crowley.

"Oh, thank you, dear," Aziraphale smiled.

"We'll take one of those as well," Crowley pointed at the table with the chocolate cake again.

Aziraphale blushed as the waitress nodded and left.

"Listen to me angel, you look fine. Please don't ever stop eating because of what someone has to say about your looks. And if anyone says anything, tell me and I'll scare them into next week," Crowley reached over placing a hand on Aziraphale's leg. "Besides, these pants wouldn't look right without your things filling them out the way they do," he winked.

"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

The demon smiled at the blush that filled the angel's cheeks. He released him and held up his glass. "To tasty cakes and those wonderful thighs."

"You're too much," Aziraphale blushed harder, holding up his own glass.

When the cake arrived, the pure delight on Aziraphale's face made Crowley smile. The idea that the angel would deny himself such pleasure because of one person's opinion made his blood boil. He should have ordered two cakes, just on principle.

**Author's Note:**

> *AN*  
For anyone who may be struggling with self confidence issues due to weight, please know that your health and happiness is what matters. If someone has a problem with the way you look, they aren't worth your time. The people who truly matter will love you no matter how you look. Please take care of yourself. ❤


End file.
